Férias de Inverno
by Uchihinha chibi
Summary: Fic de aniversário para um amigo querido *-* Yaoi Deinaru


Férias de inverno.

- Deidara, vamos a um bar, você não vem?

- Não danna, valeu, mas hoje eu não me sinto muito bem, un.

- Ah qual é Deidara! Primeiro dia das férias! Vamos comemorar!

- Valeu Kisame, hoje não.

O loiro de cabelos longos afastou-se e a cada passo seus pés afundavam na neve, assim como ele afundava-se em si mesmo. Não era fã do inverno, foi ele quem trouxe vários pesadelos para a vida de Deidara, as férias de inverno não eram tão boas para ele quanto para os outros, além disso, ele decididamente odiava o frio.

XXXXXX

- Ei Sasuke! Vamos. Eu tava pensando em a gente sair pra algum lugar hoje, o que você acha?

- Foi mal Naruto, vou me encontrar com Sakura hoje.

- Ah, então vamos nós três.

- Naruto, já ouviu falar que três é de mais?

O mais baixo parou na neve observando o moreno continuar seu caminho sem sequer perceber sua ausência. Sim, três era demais, mas porque o terceiro elemento não poderia ser a rosada?

Já gostara dela uma vez, mas fora rejeitado tantas vezes que suas ilusões foram se acabando uma a uma. Achou que nunca mais gostaria de alguém como gostara dela, estava enganado, mas percebia que suas novas ilusões eram piores. Sasuke não lhe daria atenção, nem à Sakura dava, era só algo que ele fazia por aparências, mas a menina não parecia se importar.

E assim os dois loiros partiam. Cada um para suas casas, cada um com uma tristeza para se preocupar.

XXXXXXX

O frio lhe lembrava um moreno. Certo moreno que o machucava, sem sequer saber que o fazia. O irmão desse menino também o machucara certa vez. Realmente não se dava bem com Uchihas.

XxXxXxX

Os olhos de Sasuke eram frios, não apenas frios, mas gelados. A única vez que Naruto os via se acender, brilhar como se o outro não fosse de pedra, era quando esse estava próximo ao irmão, com o qual finalmente se entendera. Mas Itachi não ligava para Sasuke, Naruto sim.

XXXXXX

Não, não estava apaixonado pelo Uchiha pirralho, mas ainda assim ele era um pesadelo em sua vida. Tão ignorante e frio como todos os Uchiha. Às vezes Deidara sentia uma grande vontade de explodi-lo, mas ele não merecia tal honra.

XXXXXXX

A vontade de sacudir Itachi e gritar com ele para que percebesse o que estava perdendo era enorme, mas não podia fazer isso. Tudo que queria era Sasuke de volta, mas ele estava muito ocupado admirando o irmão e saindo com a amiga.

XXXXXXX

O loiro abriu o anuário passando pelas fotos dos calouros do ano passado até encontrar aquele que queria. Aquele cujo cabelo possuía a mesma cor que o seu, mas em tamanho mais curto. Sim, era ele que queria, era ele por quem se interessava, nunca pensou sentir isso por um calouro, mas foi simplesmente bater os olhos naquele sorriso no primeiro dia de aula. Primeiro, se interessou porque a alegria nele permanecia em quase todas as situações, como se ela fosse infinita, e estava aí a arte com a qual Sasori o contrariava. Nunca imaginara que se sentiria tão atraído por ela.

No começo fora apenas curiosidade, mas então o interesse tornou-se maior e ia crescendo cada vez mais. De repente percebeu-se tentando aproximar-se, porém o mais novo nem notara, apenas tinha olhos para o outro garoto ao seu lado. Esse por sua vez, parecia ignorar a presença do menor.

XXXXXXX

E ele sentia raiva de ser ignorado, mas tentava esquecê-la, afinal Sasuke era seu amigo, não gostava de ter raiva dos amigos e Sakura... Ela não tinha culpa de nada, era apenas uma menina inocente. Até demais.

XXXXXXX

Suspirou, estava ali trancado enquanto seus amigos estavam se divertindo, e ele simplesmente estava tendo raiva de si mesmo, dos Uchihas e até mesmo do Uzumaki, percebeu então que sua vida não parava de girar em torno disso. Talvez fosse a hora de fazer alguma coisa.

- Nem que eu leve um belo fora, un!

XXXXXXXX

Afinal, porque estava trancado no quarto, triste por Sasuke enquanto podia muito bem estar brincando na neve ou se divertindo com outros amigos? Pegou uma agendinha onde estavam os nomes dos colegas e abriu-a notando uma página que quase nunca visitava.

No começo do ano que passara os novatos haviam recebido nomes de pelo menos dez senpais da série seguinte, deveriam encontrá-los e pegar seus telefones para pedirem ajuda caso qualquer coisa. Naruto conseguira quase todos, mas um ficou faltando, não importava o que fazia não achava o garoto e apenas na festa de encerramento o vira.

- Deidara-senpai.

Abriu o anuário e por curiosidade procurou a foto do outro e lá estava.

"Bem bonito"

Corou, não devia pensar esse tipo de coisa.

Fechou o anuário e ligou para alguns dos números de colegas de sua sala. Não atenderam.

"Eles devem é estar comemorando."

Saiu do quarto, não ficaria para trás.

XXXXXXXX

Andava apressadamente, incomodado com a neve.

"Essa droga só me atrapalha, un!"

Não sabia exatamente o que faria, sabia que iria até a casa do mais novo e lá improvisaria alguma coisa, não era bom de planos.

XXXXXXXX

Naruto saiu da casa deliciando-se com a neve toda vez que afundava nela sentindo-a gelar sua pele em uma sensação incomoda, mas ao mesmo tempo deliciosa.

Não sabia aonde iria. Talvez os procurasse em algum bar ou lanchonete, pensaria nisso no caminho.

XXXXXXXX

Começou a correr, puxando com força as pernas quando afundavam demais na neve, quase perdendo o equilíbrio, mas não se importando. Acabava de lhe ocorrer que o outro poderia não estar em casa, se isso acontecesse teria de pensar em outro modo de achá-lo.

Estava tão distraído que não percebeu a pessoa em sua frente e, ao chocar-se com ela, perdeu o equilíbrio com a neve amontoada e caiu de costas na mesma, sentindo-se afundar e vendo parte da camada branca cobri-lo.

XXXXXXXX

Mal viu quando um homem um pouco maior chocou-se contra ele fazendo com que escorregasse caindo sentado na neve.

Levantou-se um tanto tonto, procurando se equilibrar para não afundar. Olhou em volta, sentindo-se confuso ao não encontrar o homem que o derrubara. Tentou continuar o caminho, olhando em volta, imaginando que o outro tivesse se levantado e continuado a correr, mas ao dar o primeiro passo assustou ao sentir-se pisando em algo além da neve.

Um grito abafado foi ouvido e o menino tratou de cavar, retirando a neve de cima do outro loiro, que levantava-se tossindo desesperado.

- Senpai!

XXXXXXXX

O loiro sentiu algo pisar-lhe em cima e desesperou-se gritando e engolindo um bocado de neve, de repente a camada de cima havia sido removida e ele pôde sentar-se, tossindo engasgado.

- Naruto! – Gritou ofegante quando conseguiu respirar normalmente.

XXXXXXXX

Ele sabia seu nome? Que estranho.

- Foi mau senpai!

Viu o outro respirar aliviado e sentiu-se sem graça por ter pisado-lhe.

- Desculpe-me – Sentiu um calor subir a face, estava vermelho.

Percebeu então que ele estava tremendo. Virou-se, iria trazer algo para esquentá-lo.

XXXXXXXX

- Espera! – Segurou a mão do jovem quando viu-o virar-se. – Na-na-na-na. – Tentou falar algo, mas o frio impedia, a droga do frio.

- Calma senpai eu já volto!

E o outro se foi. Estúpido, deveria ter falado algo antes de deixá-lo ir! Havia perdido a viagem e com certeza pegaria um baita resfriado.

XXXXXXXX

Entrou correndo em casa procurando por algo que pudesse esquentar mais o maior. Correu até o quarto e da cama desarrumada puxou a coberta correndo para fora, procurando deixá-la longe da neve.

- Aqui senpai. – Enrolou-o com o cobertor, como se o abraçasse e tentou levantá-lo.

XXXXXXXX

Estava quase batendo-se devido a burrice que cometera quando sentiu alguém abraçar-lhe e o frio diminuir, alguém tentava levantá-lo e pôs-se a ajudar. O outro quase caiu com seu peso, mas por sorte permaneceram em pé.

- Venha.

Ouviu e não questionou.

"Naruto"

Encostou-se no mais baixo tentando acompanhá-lo, aproveitando o contato dos corpos.

Sentiu-se sendo sentado e o outro se afastou, não soube quanto tempo demorou, apenas permaneceu encarando a sala em que fora deixado.

"É aqui que ele mora?"

Sentiu-se confortado quando ouviu-o voltar.

- Senpai, tome. – Sentiu algo quente ser-lhe entregado, mas não conseguiu segurar derramando-o em seu colo.

- Itai!

Levantou-se ao sentir a quentura, mas logo a sensação passou, ainda estava molhado pela água fria da neve, sentiu uma grande raiva do menor que quase o queimara.

- Desculpa!

Sentiu o outro passar-lhe um pano em seu colo, e um arrepio percorreu seu corpo, corou esquecendo-se da súbita raiva que sentira segundos atrás.

- Na-Naruto, Dei...Xe isso. – Gaguejou com frio.

- Foi mau! – O Uzumaki estava vermelho. Sorriu sem graça para ele, sentando-se novamente.

Observou-o, se iria falar algo por que não agora?

- Na-Naruto. Vo-vo-você quer sair co-comi-comi... Go? – Mal conseguiu completar a frase, a sensação da quentura do café passara rápido demais e não parava de bater o queixo.

"Maldição, pareço um idiota!"

XXXXXXXX

Corou pensando não entender a pergunta do outro. Não respondeu.

- Tome um banho senpai, depois falamos. – Levou-o até o banheiro. – He. Você está mesmo bem molhado. – Sorriu, de orelha a orelha, porém estava sem graça.

Foi para o quarto, pegaria uma roupa para ele, nenhuma parecia servir-lhe, até que achou uma calça e camisa que ganhara no aniversário e não vestira porque lhe era muito grande.

XXXXXXXX

Sentiu-se um tanto triste quando o outro não respondeu, talvez precisasse ter certeza do que estava perguntando-lhe, tentou repetir a pergunta, mas não conseguiu, quando percebeu já estava no banheiro.

Demorou a tirar a roupa, e entrou rapidamente no chuveiro quente, sentindo o corpo voltar à temperatura normal. Não lavaria o cabelo, não era doido em fazer isso nesse tempo, ao menos não fora de casa.

Saiu do chuveiro procurando algo para enxugar-se, porém a única coisa que encontrou foi um roupão. Colocou-lhe, ficava pequeno, mas já era alguma coisa.

"Agora ele vai me ouvir, un!"

Sorriu, sentindo-se melhor, saiu do banheiro determinado. Ouviu passos dentro de um quarto, ao bater na porta e escutar um "entre" não hesitou e o fez.

- Deidara-senpai, aqui pode usar essas roupas. – O menino lhe sorriu novamente.

Corou, estava quase nu na frente do mais novo e ele ainda sorria tão espontaneamente.

- Ah, vou deixar você se trocar!

O outro começava a corar, mesmo com sorriso tão bonito. Viu-o deixar o quarto sem ter chance de lhe dizer, mas iria convidá-lo, assim que saísse dali.

XXXXXXXX

Saiu do cômodo o mais rápido que pôde, sem graça por estar vendo o mais velho naquele roupão que parecia tão apertado. Respirou fundo, tentando voltar à cor normal e quando finalmente conseguiu, ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir.

Virou-se para encará-lo, as roupas não estavam tão ruins, apesar de apertadas, só esperava achar um casaco que o servisse senão o maior congelaria assim que pusesse os pés fora de casa.

- Desculpa senpai. Não queria ter derrubado-o. – Pediu sorrindo sem graça coçando a cabeça. – Se eu puder fazer algo para compensá-lo, hehehe...

XXXXXXXX

As roupas não estavam muito confortáveis, mas era o que tinha. Se arranjasse um casaco grosso e quentinho estaria perfeito. Respirou e pôs-se em frente ao espelho, percebendo que já não estava tremendo.

"Agora eu consigo!"

Saiu do quarto vendo-o na sala, aproximou e se sentiu sem graça quando o mais novo pediu desculpas, afinal era ele que estava correndo feito um louco.

- Ah! Não fique assim, un! – Gritou com o menino, ele não precisava se desculpar. Corou ao perceber o volume com o qual falara, era um costume ser tão explosivo. – Digo, não precisa se desculpar.

Uma idéia surgiu em sua mente lembrando-se da pergunta que o menor acabara de fazer. Um sorriso torto preencheu-lhe a face.

- Se bem que... Tem algo que pode fazer por mim, un. – O sorriso se alargou e deu alguns passos na direção do mais novo. – Saia comigo.

XXXXXXXX

Sorriu quando viu que o outro não estava com raiva de si, porém logo ficou em dúvida quando ele lhe disse que podia fazer algo com ele.

- O que? – Perguntou sorridente e quase caiu para trás ao ouvir seu pedido. Estaria ouvindo mal? – Err... o que?

O sorriso do mais velho sumiu dando lugar a um bico indignado.

- Ora! Saia comigo! Não perguntou se podia fazer algo por mim?! Un.

Assustou-se quando ele se aproximou tão subitamente, fechara os olhos esperando algum ataque.

- O que está pensando?Un! Não precisa ficar com medo!

XXXXXXXX

Arrependeu-se de tê-lo assustado.

- Eu... Não vou te machucar. Un. – Disse afastando-se, emburrado.

- O que disse? – O pequeno estava confuso.

- Que eu não...

- O que me pediu?

- Pra sair comigo.

Disse e esperou pela reação do outro, porém nada veio e logo tomou isso como resposta, irritando-se.

- Foi só um pedido. Mas se prefere ficar com aquele Uchiha idiota... – Caminhou rumo à porta, puxando um casaco qualquer que estava jogado no chão próximo a ela, mas antes que saísse sentiu seu braço ser segurado. Olhou-o, indagador.

XXXXXXXX

Ficara um tanto confuso com o afastamento de Deidara, não sabia sequer o que tinha ouvido dele antes, precisava confirmar e assim que ouviu novamente, não soube o que responder. Estava surpreso e indeciso. Surpreso porque, ao menos para ele, era a primeira vez que encontrava realmente Deidara, com certeza não esperava isso. Indeciso pelo...

"Sasuke..."

E então o outro entendeu errado seu silêncio, dirigindo-se irritado até a porta, não soube por que o segurou, mas quando o fez já tinha sua resposta.

- Pra onde vamos?

E o mais velho demorou até entender o significado de suas palavras, mas assim que isso aconteceu um sorriso brilhante tomou-lhe a face, encantando o mais novo.

Deidara não respondeu, agarrou-o pela mão e puxou-o para fora da casa, sorriam um para o outro enquanto corriam na neve.

Bom... Até Deidara cair tremendo no chão

- Ah! Você está bem?! – Naruto abaixou-se desesperado ao lado do mais velho.

- E-eu... Nã-não sinto meus membro-bros.

Desajeitadamente o Uzumaki carregou o maior até sua casa. Não demorou muito para que ele melhorasse e aproveitasse o inverno ao lado de seu novo... Namorado.

Owari

U/C: Feliz Aniversário! \o/

Bom, é uma fanfic de aniversário para um amigo muito querido n.n Eu tentei fazer algo melhor, na verdade eu imaginava uma coisa bem diferente, mas acabou que saiu assim n.n Eu não sei se ta boa porque nunca mexi com esse casal, então como já lhe disse se você não gostar é só dizer que faço algo melhor o/

Então está aqui, minha fanfic de aniversário para Rukasu. Dark, espero que goste, parabéns lindo do meu coração, aproveita bem esse dia moço *-*


End file.
